


You Can be My Cliche

by DreamWeaver14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Louis, Larry stlinson, M/M, Overprotective Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaver14/pseuds/DreamWeaver14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Lou and Hazza are best friends and Louis is jealous and overly protective... But it all works out in the end once Lou and Harry have movie night.  SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can be My Cliche

It wasn’t like Harry was unaware of the attention that the guys from school gave him, it was just that in all honesty he wasn’t interested in any of them.  His best mate Louis, on the other hand, felt as though Haz enjoyed the attention just a bit too much.  He had always claimed that Harry was and always would be a shameless flirt, and Haz absolutely detested being called a flirt.  The label made him feel like some kind of slut, willing to hit on anything with two legs and a dick; when in all reality he was just friendly.  He likes hanging out with a wide variety of people and sure maybe he was a bit naive and too nice for his own good sometimes, but it wasn’t like he was trying to get the attention he received.  

 

It was Monday morning and Harry was hitting his snooze for the fourth time when Louis came bouncing into his bedroom, a shit-eating grin plastered on his adorable lips.  “What on Earth has you up and annoyingly cheerful at this ungodly hour of the day?” Harry groaned, attempting to pull the blankets over his head and catch another couple minutes of sleep.

“Uh, Hazza it’s already 7:30, we’ve only got like twenty minutes before we need to be to class.” Louis chirped, pulling the blankets off of his curly haired best friend before playfully pushing the younger boy out of the bed and chuckling when Harry hit the floor with a thud. “So rise and shine sunshine because it’s time to get up and face yet another day of the hell hole that we so lovingly call high school.”

“You’re too fucking happy,” Harry muttered, pushing himself up and off the floor before stumbling blindly to his dresser.  His large hands sorted through the drawers until he found what he thought was a suitable outfit. Sleepily, he wrestled on his skin tight jeans before slipping a worn out Rolling Stones t-shirt over his head.

“You aren’t seriously going to wear those pants, are you?” Louis questioned grumpily, his brow furrowed with discontent.

“What does it matter to you? And yes I will being wearing these so deal with it.” Harry snapped back, offended by Louis’ rude remark. “And there is no need to be an ass-hat so early in the morning.” The younger boy chirped, waltzing into his bathroom to brush his teeth and finish getting ready.

“It’s just all the guys are going to look at you like you’re a piece of meat that they wouldn’t mind getting a taste of and it just bugs me, okay?”  Louis grumbled, looking at the bathroom door.  Okay, maybe he was being a touch overprotective, but Haz was his best friend and he didn’t want to see him get his heart broken by some asshole.

Harry leaned through the doorway, his brow furrowed as he looked at Louis, confusion clear in his chocolate eyes, “Louis, you aren’t jealous are you?” he asked quietly, silently praying Louis would just laugh and say ‘of course not’.

“I mean maybe…. I dunno..” Lou murmured running a hand through his hair, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.  You know I’ll be there for you if it ever happens, its just I hope it never does…” the older boy mused, finally looking up to meet Harry’s eyes.  It almost hurt to see the clear relief in Hazza’s dark eyes because in all honesty Louis was jealous as hell but he was afraid saying that would make things awkward for them.  “Okay, slow poke lets go, we’re already late,” he chirped, effectively changing the topic to avoid Harry pressing the issue any further.  

Harry just sighed and grabbed his schoolbag, “Remind me again as to why I’m still friends with you?”

“Because you love me,” Louis sang, dancing his perky little self down the stairs, a shit-eating grinning gracing his lips.  Harry’s smile faltered at Louis joking words because there was only one reason he didn’t care for the attention that Louis claimed he loved so much, and Louis had just used it as a joke.  Yeah, he loved his best friend and not in that overly protective best friend way the he knew Louis loved him.  No, he loved Louis in an ‘I want you to mark me and make me yours’ kind of way, and he kind of hated himself for it.

“Yeah. I do,” He murmured quietly before making his way down the stairs, shaking his head as though he could shake the feeling by doing so.

“Come on Haz!  Just because we’re late doesn’t mean we should drag our feet and be even later, ya twat!” Louis called from the front door, holding it open and escorting his best friend through it, “M’lady,” he joked, waving Harry through the door before pulling it shut behind the taller boy.

“Why must I always be the girl!?” Harry exclaimed, turning to smack the older boys shoulder, a playful grin playing on his pouty lips.

“Because, love, it is painfully obvious that you are such a total bottom,” Louis teased, shoving the curly haired boy playfully.  

Harry spluttered and turned a beet red, “Shut up,” he whined, running a large hand through his curls.

“See?  You don’t even deny it!” Louis exclaimed giddily, practically beaming.  He loved teasing Haz, it was pretty much his favorite thing to do.

 

The two boys covered ground quickly and within a few minutes of teasing and bickering their high school soon appeared in their line of sight, causing both teens to sigh.  “Ready for another day in hell?” Lou groaned, dragging his heels as they approached the large building.  School was always a drag, because, between shitty teachers and the assholes that just so happened to be his classmates, Louis knew there were much better ways he could be spending his days.

“I guess,” Harry replied, combing his fingers through his messily tousled curls.  It was a nervous habit of his and Louis was well aware of it.

“C’mon it can’t be that bad, Hazza,” He sighed taking the younger boys hand in his.  Harry relaxed almost instantaneously, it was almost embarrassing, the way Lou could calm him with such a simple gesture.

“Whatever, let’s get this over with,” Harry groaned dragging himself through the doors to his personal hell, a grimace plastered on his flawless face.  They were already twenty minutes late to their first hour class when they stumbled into the room.

 

“Ah, Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson, how nice of you to grace us with your presence,” the teacher said in a snarky tone, glaring at the two boys as they made their way to their usual seats at the rear of the classroom.

No more than they had sat down, a blonde boy leaned over and tapped Harry on the shoulder, a flirty smile on his upturned lips, “Hey Harry, I was wondering, there’s a huge party at Liam’s place on Friday, would you do me the honor of going with me?”  Louis glared at the boy, trying to kill him with his icy stare.

“Uh, sorry mate but Fridays have been me and Lou’s movie night for ages, and I’m not about to change that.” Harry replied politely, seeming slightly unsure.  He glanced over at Louis, green eyes meeting blue, before he continued, “But maybe some other time, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah sure,” the boy responded begrudgingly, turning back to face the front of the classroom.

 

By the lunch rolled around Louis had already dragged Harry away from six other guys and had threatened to hunt three of them down if they so much so as looked at the curly haired boy again.  And frankly, Harry was getting fed up with Lou always playing big brother and throwing an interception every time he even looked at another guy.

 

“Seriously Louis, I’m a big boy now, I think I can go out on a date without the whole world coming to an end, so quit being such a cock block,” Harry griped dropping down into a chair at their designated table.

“I’m just trying to look out for you Hazza, someday you’ll look back and thank me,” Louis hissed, fixing the younger boy with a cool glare, eyes squinted and lips pursed.

Harry scoffed, running a hand through his chocolate locks, “Yes because in five years I’ll be even more appreciative of you ability to prevent me from getting laid,” he snapped.  All the poor boy wanted was a little sex, honestly was that to much to ask for?

 

The rest of the day, and eventually the week, flew by in a blur until finally Friday night rolled around, and Lou was curled up with Harry on the younger boys bed as they settled in for their annual movie night.  The night had already consisted of a wrestling match over whether they should watch Mean Girls or Love Actually and two bowls of half eaten popcorn by the time the two had settled in and cozied up.  Harry had won the movie debate and so Love Actually was playing on the large television screen in front of the two teens.

 

“Louis?” Harry whispered, “To me, you’re perfect,” he murmured, quoting the line from the movie perfectly as he stared into Louis’ cerulean eyes.

“Harry?” Louis said softly, his hand reaching up to cup his best friends jaw.

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry replied softly, leaning into the gentle touch.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked as he leaned in, smiling as he felt Harry nod.  Harry gasped as their lips connected, a little mewl escaping him as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Louis feathery hair.  Their lips moulded together like two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly and effortlessly as moved in sync.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered as Louis moved to hover over his long body, the smaller boy directing his attention to the pale expanse of his throat, nipping and suckling on the sensitive flesh.  Seemingly upset by the younger boys fully clothed state, Louis made quick work of undressing the curly haired brunette and then himself.  A delighted groan rolled off his lips as leaned down, circling one of Harry’s erect nipples with his tongue before nipping at it gently, eliciting a sharp and needy whine from the taller boy.  “Oh God,” Harry panted, his breathing quick and shallow.

“Nope, just me,” Louis chuckled, mouthing kisses down Harry’s toned abdomen, his blue eyes locked on Harry’s green ones.

“Not funny,” Harry breathed, pupils blown so wide that his eyes were mostly black with a tiny ring of green surrounding the darkness.

“Really?” Louis asked before mouthing at the head of Harry’s large cock, “Because I thought it was hilarious,” and just like that the older boy swallowed Harry down and the other boys response died in his throat as he let out a choked moan, his hips rutting up to meet Louis’ mouth.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry hissed, tangling his fingering in Louis too-long hair, “‘M gonna come if you don’t stop.”

“Now, now Harry there will be none of that,” Louis teased, nipping at the Cheshire boys milky thigh. “Love, would you mind directing me to your lube?” Louis mused, lazily lapping at Harry’s painfully hard dick.  Harry simply reached for his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and fumbling around for a second before tossing the lube at Lou.  “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Harry chuckled, his laugh tense and nervous. “Uh, Louis?”

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis replied, coating his fingers with lube.

“It’s just this is my first time…” Harry murmured in embarrassment.

“Hey, Haz, it’s okay.  I’m so glad that I get to be your first, and I promise to be gentle okay?  This is all about you.” Louis said softly, leaning up and pressing a soft, loving kiss to Harry’s trembling lips.  “All you need to do for me is just relax and let yourself enjoy, alright?”  Harry nodded slowly, forcing himself to relax as he felt one of Louis’ slick fingers circle his tight hole.  A gasp escaped him as Lou started to slowly ease his finger into Harry’s virgin hole.  After a few moments, Harry simply whispered a quiet ‘okay’ and Louis began slowly thrusting his finger.  

“More,” Harry breathed, trying to relax as Louis complied and pushed in a second finger.  Harry hissed at the stretch and his eyes misted with tears, “Fuck Lou, please move,” he hissed, only to let out a breathy moan when Louis curled his fingers, brushing against what could only be his prostate and causing the pale brunette to see stars.

“Well, that was easy,” Louis chuckled, curling his fingers again, causing Harry to arch into his touch.  The younger boy was already coming apart at the seams, his whole body flushed pink and his breathing steadily becoming more erratic.  

“Fuck Lou, ‘m ready… please,” Harry panted, writhing under Louis’ careful touch.  A whine passed his lips at the emptiness he felt after the older boy removed his fingers only to fade into a guttural groan when he felt Lou’s slick member pressing against his tight hole.  “Shit,” the taller teen muttered, his hips stuttering back into the pressure, as though to encourage the other boy to continue.

“Ah, fuck Haz,” Louis whimpered as he slowly breached Harry’s virgin hole, “You're so tight babe,” he breathed continuing to inch his way in until he was fully seated inside the younger teen.

“Shit, Lou,” Harry hissed, his emerald eyes misting with tears as he shifted uncomfortably, “ It hurts.”

“Shh, babe, I know, I’m sorry love,” Louis whispered, kissing away his friends tears as he rubbed soothing circles into Harry’s toned back.  “Relax for me, Okay Hazza?” Harry nodded feebly, blinking away tears as he swiveled his hip experimentally, gasping at the feeling.

“Oh shit,” Harry moaned rocking back against Louis’ stationary hips, “Lou, c’mon please move for fuck’s sake,” he groaned, fucking himself on Louis’ thick cock.  “Oh God, just like that,” he hissed as Louis began to allow himself short, shallow thrusts, moaning into the column of Harry’s pale throat as he mouthed at the pale skin, nipping and suckling as he marked Harry as his own.

“God, Haz, you feel so good,” Louis murmured, lifting his head to reach Harry’s lips as he pulled the younger boy into a soul binding kiss.  Their mouths parted and Louis took the opportunity to capture Harry’s plump bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before letting go and diving in for another heated kiss.

“More, please,” Harry begged, arching to meet Louis’ hips with each thrust, and Louis was quick to respond, throwing all hesitation out the window as his hips pistoned into Harry at an unforgiving pace.  Their moans mixed the voices of a fine tuned choir, creating a sweet sexual melody of panting breaths and needy groans a the two boys chased their climaxes.  “Fuck, Louis… ‘m so close,” Harry whined, his hands clawing at Louis’ tanned back.

“Come for me Haz,” Louis whispered dirtily in his ear, biting at the tender lobe softly, and Just like that Harry was crying out, spilling over their stomachs as Louis stilled inside of him, filling Harry with his own release.  Louis thrusted sloppily for a few more moments before pulling out and flopping down next to Harry on the large bed.

“So what does this make us?” Harry asked quietly, “And please don’t say it makes us the cliche best friends turned fuck buddies,” He breathed, still trying to catch his breath.

“Well, I was hoping something more romantically cliche like the whole best friends who just so happened to fall madly in love with each other and live happily ever after, kind of thing.  But I guess I could settle for fuck buddies,” Louis joked before murmuring quietly, “I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Loubear,” Harry whispered, leaning over to give Louis a soft kiss.  “Boyfriends?” He asked sheepishly, grinning widely as Louis nodded.

“Yes Hazza, boyfriends.” Louis agreed.

 

 


End file.
